Companies seek to market their products to consumers as effectively as they can. For example, to market a camera product, a company may identify a group of consumers that are amateur photographers by obtaining information from a photography club or from students in a photograph course at a university. The company can then create marketing materials describing its new camera product that are targeted to amateur photographers and send those materials to the identified group of consumers. However, in some cases, it can be difficult to determine which consumers may be interested in a product, and then, which features of the product should be emphasized or deemphasized. In addition, consumers interests in a particular product, or features of the product, may change over time, which may affect the effectiveness of previously-created marketing materials. Thus, it may be difficult to plan and execute a marketing campaign without knowing current consumer sentiment about a product and without being able to update marketing materials as consumer sentiment changes over time.